


年間契約 13

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 13

发情那几天二宫虽然躺着，但是身体的不适让他无法入睡，反而高热的身体还带走了不少体力，两片安眠药下去一觉睡了十几个小时，醒来的时候漆黑一片。凌晨三点半，连月亮都躲在云层里偷半晌闲。这时候醒来最让人难过，被无边无际的黑和静裹挟着，寂寞侵袭全身，仿佛全世界只剩自己一个。  
睡得太久大脑仿佛失去了对身体的控制权，二宫有短暂的几秒没有任何知觉，等全身的神经终于一一连通，才发现被相叶牢牢圈在怀里动弹不得。  
输过液的那只手被相叶握住手背暖着，脚上套了一双不知道哪来的厚棉袜，被子四角掖得严严实实，连他都觉得暖和过分，更不用说体温向来比旁人都要高一些的相叶雅纪。他用额头贴到相叶从睡袍里露出一小片的胸口，意料之中地碰到一点湿意。  
二宫和也甜滋滋地想，相叶雅纪只有在保护他的时候偶尔会从成熟的外衣里暴露出一点孩子气，不管合不合适只知道把所有好东西都一股脑塞给心上人。这是只有他才能看到的风景，是他终于也值得一颗真心的证据。  
他才动了一下，热出一身汗的相叶就醒过来，下意识皱着眉蹬开自己那一侧的被子。  
“热就不要抱这么紧了。”二宫推推他，空气里若有似无的信息素正在撩拨发情期Omega敏感的神经。  
“不行……没开空调你会冷的。”相叶给自己散了会儿热，抱着他就往自己怀里按。  
“那打开不就好了。”  
“松润说开空调太干你会不舒服。”  
“再开加湿器嘛……”二宫好笑地拿起床头的遥控器。  
“……”相叶无法反驳，脸上一阵风云变幻抢了他的遥控器道：“想抱你一会儿怎么要找那么多理由。”  
二宫一愣，他最擅长看穿别人的小心思，到了相叶身上却三番两次栽跟头。他明白在年龄之上，阅历和人生经验才是他们之间更加无法逾越的鸿沟，他的聪明对时间沉淀出的深刻束手无策。  
不过还好，相叶雅纪对他从来不骗不瞒。  
“还想睡吗？”他的脸贴在相叶胸口，听到的声音带着嗡鸣仿佛是从胸腔里传出来的。  
“睡醒了。”二宫把手从他手里抽出来，像是要从家长的过保护里挣脱出来的叛逆期青少年一样倔强地去揽相叶的腰，还故意用力地收紧手臂：“我又不是玻璃做的，那么小心干什么。”  
“那今天上午我回来的时候看到躺在床上差点脱水休克的人是谁？”  
“那是……”二宫脸上挂不住，勾着他小腿蹭了两下撒娇：“那是意外。”  
“你的药。”相叶忽然想起医生的嘱咐，低头在他额头吻了一记柔声道：“以后别再用了。”  
“可是叔叔很忙。”二宫的音调骤然下沉。  
其实他听到了，早年他因为那段失败的初恋彻夜难眠的时候，安眠药成倍地吃，他再熟悉不过那种突如其来的疲惫，在彻底撑不住以前装睡偷听了松本想瞒住他的内容。当时他还没有门路弄到处方药，更是全心全意相信依赖濑川良，他拿来的药虽然副作用大，但也没有更好的办法了。但是二宫没有想到除去身体上的不适，还有更大的代价在他的身上埋下了种子。  
好像无论他怎么逃，濑川永远都会在他身边阴魂不散，带走他无法挽回的20年，练成一道刻在他残破身体上的魔咒。  
果然人说最完整的爱只能给一个人，因为有些东西无法修补。  
“我不想拖叔叔的后腿，不想变成叔叔的负担。”黑暗中他的声音颤抖着。  
“小和没有，小和做得很好，你不是已经在公司帮我了吗？测试部说你可是帮了大忙了。”相叶已经对他的情绪习以为常，捏着他的脸颊掐了一下：“松润还说我老牛吃嫩草占你便宜，你仔细算算就知道是你亏了，我好怕小和以后嫌我老丢下我去找别的帅A啊——”相叶捂着自己心口，做作地演着年老色衰惨遭抛弃的戏码。  
“我才不会！”二宫搂着他的脖子一翻身跨到他身上，低下头气鼓鼓地咬着他的嘴唇用力印出自己牙齿的形状：“叔叔就是最帅的Alpha，要是有更帅的我就……”  
“你就？”  
二宫咬着嘴唇思索了一会儿，最后很是泄气地趴了下去，贴着相叶胸口小声嘴硬：“我就不看。”  
“你这不是耍赖嘛。”  
“那叔叔是想要我看？”  
“不许。”  
“小气。”  
“小和是我的。”  
这句格外认真，Alpha的占有欲暴露无疑，他没有回话，抬头偷看一眼相叶的神色。那人只是顶顶地望着漆黑的天花板，像是在做某种宣誓，对别人也对自己。  
二宫又往上攀了几下，直到枕住他的肩，也不管整个人都缩在相叶身上会不会压到他，像个做了噩梦的孩子一样蜷缩在他怀里，用脸颊去蹭他下巴上冒出的胡茬。  
“小和是叔叔的。”他重复一遍，就这样简简单单地把自己的命运和另一个人牵牢、系紧。  
相叶笑了一下，仔细地把被子拉过二宫的脖子，确定他没有一点会受凉的地方，继续他未完的梦。  
二宫已经睡饱了，他就这么一动不动地躺在相叶身上，听他一呼一吸，听他擂擂心跳。某种仪式上，宣誓总要两方开口才算成立，而他不敢，他想他也许永远都不能拥有一个完整的家了。父母没有给他，养父母也没有给他，终于当他第一次把命运把握在自己手里的时候，却又被告知也许无法拥有一个孩子。  
他本身对孩子并无执念，对现在的他来说，只要有相叶雅纪的地方就是家。但不想要和不能要是两回事，他不能替相叶草率地做出不养育后代的决定，甚至在可能无法生育的阴影之下，生出一丝对孕育新生命的向往。  
会有一个小家伙在他的身体里，同时承载着他和他爱人身体的一部分，长成他们合二为一的样子。小家伙肯定会是个漂亮孩子，二宫对这点敢于拍拍自己不太结实的胸脯保证。而他更想看的是相叶雅纪为人父的样子，他的叔叔35岁，早就到了该有一个孩子的年纪。像他那样温和的人对待孩子肯定更是千倍百倍的温柔。他会小心翼翼地抱着刚出生不久的小团子，眼里闪着慈爱的光，兴奋又激动地用手指抚摸孩子柔软的皮肤，他们的孩子会拥有他不曾拥有的幸福童年。  
他的幻想，现在或许只能止于幻想。  
相叶雅纪把他残缺不全的人生版图一点一滴拼凑起来，而他却一直都在亲手拆毁他原本应该不留遗憾的完美人生。  
“叔叔也是小和的。”于是他只有等相叶睡沉了，才敢在黑暗中贴着他的耳朵，完成另一半宣誓。  
相叶对于倒时差十分在行，第二天早晨七八点生物钟就叫醒了他。二宫还趴在他身上，一只手揽着他的脖子不知道什么时候又睡着了。相叶不想吵醒他，还是忍不住深呼吸几下——被一个成年人，即使是体型比较娇小的瘦弱Omega压上几个小时，的确有点喘不上气。  
“唔？”二宫早就睡饱了，只是半夜三更也没什么好做的事，相叶的怀抱又太过舒适，躺着躺着就又睡过去，睡得不深，几个深呼吸的起伏就把他弄醒。  
“叔叔是不是要去上班了……等我一下……一起去。”他揉揉眼睛，慢吞吞地从相叶身上下来，摸索着要下床穿衣服洗漱。  
“你不许去，我也不去，在家陪你。”相叶把他捞回来，打了个哈欠眯起眼睛一副要睡回笼觉的架势。  
“不行！”二宫一下就清醒了七八分，抓着他来回摇晃：“不去上班叔叔就没钱养我了！”  
“我有存款，只要你不一张支票拿出去做慈善，够你花到下下辈子了。”相叶跟着他的动作来回摇晃，偏偏不睁开眼。  
“那也不行。”二宫见耍赖不起效，板起脸开始教训他：“不许叔叔因为我耽误事。”  
“可是照顾你也是我很重要的事啊。”相叶睁开一只眼观察小东西不情不愿的表情，只好交待实话：“好了，别生气，我让秘书尽量把我的工作转成线上，正好最近公司也在推行无纸化，必要的会议和需要我出面的事务我一样都不会缺席的。”  
相叶说着揉乱他的头发：“我出差的时候还哭哭啼啼地问我什么时候回家，我回来了你怎么这么严格？”  
“……下次不会了！”二宫的耳朵腾地红起来，只能拱进相叶怀里遮掩：“如果叔叔因为我被别人说闲话我会不高兴的……”  
“没有下次了，我下次去公司就跟董事会申请以后一周以上的差我都不出了。”  
二宫眨眨眼问：“会同意吗？”  
“不同意也要同意，你现在禁用抑制剂，我肯定不能跑太远，恭喜二宫さん成功把我拴住了。”  
“说得好像是我故意的一样。”二宫嘀咕着，停转一夜的大脑忽然开启了作乱模式，他抓着相叶的领子往上一贴，相叶身上早晨跟着主人一起醒来的某个部位顶在他堆了点肉的小肚子上。对方明显表情一僵，他趁势用湿漉漉的上目线盯了相叶几秒，仗着自己有医嘱护体开口就是大招：“想跟叔叔做爱。”  
“不……”相叶脸上青一阵白一阵，那根东西更精神了，调动起全身的意志力立即翻身起床：“不行，医生说了你要休息一天。”  
“那从昨天挂完水开始算，是不是到今天晚上就算一天了？”二宫坐在床上，看着相叶像屋里有鬼似的拖鞋也没穿就三步并作两步逃出卧室，盯着他炸了毛的背影喊。  
那人没有回答他，厨房一顿叮咣五四，怕是心浮气躁连锅都拿不稳了。  
“算不算嘛叔叔。”二宫穿着他的拖鞋，还大了几码，跌跌撞撞跑进厨房里抱着他的腰故意捣乱：“算不算？”  
“……算。”相叶往锅里打了两个蛋，低头确认一眼他脚上穿了鞋，在心里默念其实并不会背的般若心经。  
“可是那个药好像已经开始失效了，我现在有点难受。”二宫像和他长在一起了似的跟着他在厨房里转，直到相叶做好两份早饭放到餐桌上，亲手把他从自己腰上摘下来按到椅子上才安分。  
“这个好吃！”二宫接了他递来的筷子，夹起一块煎蛋放进嘴里，露出满脸享受神色。  
这算什么。撩完就跑？  
相叶坐在他对面食不知味，胯间直挺挺的一根实在让人无法忽视。  
而正在享受少爷待遇的二宫和也原本只是想趁着有医嘱在身捉弄他一下，毕竟他能捉弄得了商场老狐狸的机会不多，看相叶雅纪窘迫的神色也能满足一下他压抑已久的小恶魔心。  
然而年轻就是天真，没想过相叶雅纪在这方面势必是要和他斤斤计较的，说出口的话得还。  
不但要还，还要加利息。

相叶一整天都表现得太过平静，安排着有助于他恢复的一日三餐，电话预约体检，只在书房里窝了三个小时不到处理工作，马上又跑出来对他嘘寒问暖。途中松本打来电话查岗，像是个自家乖崽所托非人的操心老母亲，对着满面红光躺在床上看电视吃水果的二宫连珠炮似的发问。  
“他有没有在家照顾你？”  
“他有没有按我说的让你多补充水分？”  
“他有没有再帮你量过体温？多少度？”  
正在一旁剥葡萄皮的相叶终于忍不住，抓几张纸巾擦干净手上的葡萄汁抢过手机就喊：“你再这样我要吃醋了，我还要告诉小翔让他管管你不要总掺合我的事！”  
而松本用鼻子里发出的一声笑全般否定了他的无力威胁。  
世道艰难，Alpha家庭地位日益走低。二宫忍笑忍得十分辛苦，拿回手机再三强调相叶雅纪表现良好，松本润才肯不情不愿地挂断电话。二宫压着自己忍不住上翘的嘴角，冲着果盘里的樱桃努努嘴。  
相叶雅纪心领神会，拿起一个切开剜去核送到他嘴边。  
乖得像只纯良的大型犬。  
大型犬吃过晚饭钻进浴室，哗啦啦的水流冲走哆啦A梦贴的听话符。二宫靠在床头哼着游戏BGM实践他的“通过活动手指以达到锻炼身体的目的”理论，浓郁的信息素忽然跟着浴室的热气一起从大开的门后冲出来。

“已经晚上了啊。”相叶裸着身体走向床边，笑眯眯地钻进被窝里抱住二宫，把浴后温暖的体温渡给他，顺手把他的内裤和睡裤一并扯下：“小和早晨说的话还作数吧？”  
被供了一天的小白兔还没意识到大金毛洗个澡的功夫就成了大灰狼，没来得及出口的拒绝全部化在相叶暴风骤雨般的亲吻里。发情期的身体根本经不起多少挑逗，光是空气里沁人心脾的草木香就足够抵消掉24小时前顺着针管递进去的那点可怜药效。分不清谁更烫一些，都是久别重逢的饥渴身体，要依靠从对方身上榨取滚烫的汁液来浇灌自己近乎干枯的欲望。  
一个月不长，一个月也太长了。  
谁也不得幸免，没有小别胜新婚这一说，再短的别离都是他们的煎熬，每分每秒都是把严丝合缝的两个灵魂生生扯开的疼痛。  
最后一点羞耻心也在相叶雅纪动情的爱抚下化成一滩春水，二宫勾着他的腰，光是被舔了几下乳尖就颤抖着高潮了一次。和他无助的自慰不同，只要是被相叶抱着，闻到他的味道，看到他的脸，每一寸皮肤仿佛都成了敏感点，最简单的触碰就能带给他浪潮般汹涌不断的快感，填满他多年流离失所的空白。  
相叶深谙作为特殊性别的上天恩赐，Alpha如此，Omega也是如此，他们生来注定要背负更多，自然也理应得到更多。他对二宫日渐成熟的身体着迷，那是他亲手栽培出的娇嫩果实，教他正视欲望，教他取悦自身，教他和自己一起摸索精神和肉体的完全契合。  
二宫无法招架他赤裸的欲望，主动抬起胯迎着他的昂扬吞进体内。相叶雅纪被久违的湿热包裹着，浑身酥麻，身体的记忆骗不了人，他们都知道彼此在这一刻无比满足。  
“再插深一点……”二宫跟着他抽动的频率前后摇晃，声线止不住地颤抖，呻吟一声高过一声，尤不知足地索要更多。相叶埋首在他颈边，次次顶到生殖腔口，背后攀着的手也跟着一次又一次紧张地收紧。他知道二宫想要什么，甚至几次他都说出了口。二宫一贯别扭，他不敢细想他有多怕，才会忍不住开口向人求一些东西。  
“现在不行。”相叶重重地撞进去，囊袋拍打在富有弹性的臀肉上发出“啪”的脆响，二宫呜咽一声，已经打开的腔口传来的异常剧痛提醒着他的残缺。他们在演一场互相看破的戏，而二宫不肯在演技上认输。  
“那什么时候才行？”二宫咬着牙把眼泪忍回去，眼眶盈着一抹湿，抵住相叶的额头目不转睛地盯着他：“到底为什么……是不是因为我……”  
“不是。”相叶眸色一沉，以吻封谏，在他体内射过之后抱着人侧躺下来，把人按在怀里更加用力地贯穿。  
“小和没有做错什么。”他说：“是我的问题。”  
是他至今都不敢勾画他们长远的未来，没有自信拥有二宫最美好的全部。又倔强地不肯放手，甚至想尽办法宠他疼他想把他惯成离开自己就不能存活的温室花朵。而这朵花结出的果实太过娇嫩也太过完美，他不舍得摘，更是自私地也绝不允许别人碰。他的爱不如二宫纯粹，那是他所有占有欲和保护欲的混沌结合。干净的茶瞳看不清他的步步为营，二宫沉醉在爱情美梦中的时候，浑然不觉自己正在年长者布下的局中泥足深陷。相叶雅纪很明白自己的卑劣心思——用他最是魅力四射的这几年，捆住二宫和也此后的大半生。  
他给的不只有让人甘心堕落的丰沛爱意，还有一丝必须带进坟墓里的，老谋深算。  
“叔叔喜欢小孩子吗？”他的圣诞精灵趴在床上，腰上印着他走神时用力过猛留下的深红指印。单薄的身体透出过分健康的粉红色，早就学会吮吸他性器的后穴依然是处子般的娇嫩颜色。  
相叶不敢看他失落的眼神，低头不语，附身贴住他的后背玩弄两颗饱满圆润的乳珠。二宫受不住突如其来的刺激，高潮时却只是绷紧了身体痉挛一阵，随后根本不在意相叶是否回了他的话，虚着嗓子自顾自地说下去：“我给叔叔生宝宝好不好？”  
“一半像叔叔……嗯……一半像我的那种……叔叔喜欢男孩子还是女孩子？”二宫觉得身体涨得不像话，大脑里塞满了由相叶不肯标记他派生出的繁杂思绪，好像又被内射了一次，被插得发麻的内壁除了快感感知不到更多，只觉得小腹整个都被撑满了，甚至能从前面看出一点相叶进入后的形状。二宫有些受不住地弓起身体，立刻被相叶拉住手臂强行再次打开。胸前也因为粗暴的玩弄微微肿胀起来，乳首挺成平时的三倍大，沾满了相叶舔弄时留下的口水，水渍沿着胸腹一路向下，消失在他腿间大股黏腻的肠液里。  
“我最喜欢的是二宫和也。”相叶停下动作，猛地抓住他按在自己小腹上的手，用力裹进自己的手里：“其他的都不重要，男孩子女孩子，有没有孩子我全都不在乎。”  
“只要你开心，把工作挪到家里，跟股东翻脸，这些我都无所谓。”相叶从他体内退出来，二宫抿了抿唇，转过身来正对着他，缩进熟悉的怀抱里。相叶低头看到他挂泪的睫毛上下扇动，懊恼地叹了口气，还是被自己不争气的定力毁了气氛，分开他的腿再次进入。  
原本该是少女漫的告白场面，转瞬又因为压不住的拍打和水声成了便利店和杂志隔开两边摆放的书籍。  
“我不想骗你我不想要孩子，我喜欢，但是我舍不得让你生，舍不得你疼。”  
“相信我好不好？相信我。”  
“不是你想的那样。”  
“小和……”  
二宫吧嗒吧嗒地掉着泪，不知是委屈还是感动，相叶心里堵着浑身都像被抽走了力气，低低地叫了他一声也被拖进情绪低落的黑洞里。  
“叔叔是笨蛋。”半晌二宫带着浓重的鼻音又开口，把鼻涕眼泪都抹在下相叶光裸的胸口上。  
“嗯，我是。”  
“道歉。”  
“对不起。”  
“不是这个。”  
“那是……”  
“我还在发情。”二宫抽抽哭红的鼻头，猫猫爪挠了他两下：“我是说，用力干我。”  
他在整夜无休无止的性爱里喊哑了嗓子，咬得相叶肩头一片狼藉。舌尖的铁锈味似乎在提醒他大抵他们这些特殊性别的人，骨子里总有些极端的东西，譬如对性，再譬如对爱。就像他们终会结成的身体刻印那样不可逆转，爱也要一根筋到白骨黄土。他像个吸人血髓的妖精一样榨取相叶的精液，呻吟都无力，挣扎着开口就是索求，把他更多更多地留在自己身体里。  
而相叶也懂他的疯狂，做爱做到这一步，大概不能白头偕老就只能同归于尽了。赌局上他们下了相同的注，心甘情愿赌上一生。  
所幸主角是彼此，所以不怕输，也不会输。


End file.
